1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a filter circuit including a plurality of functional members connected thereto and including a filter circuit, and an electronic device that includes the wiring board with a filter circuit and the functional members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat cable described in WO2014/119362 is conventionally used in casings of electronic devices, such as mobile terminals for the purpose of connecting to a circuit board or a casing (for example, ground of a metal casing).
The flat cable described in WO2014/119362 includes an elongated dielectric base that is elongated in a signal transmission direction. A connector is mounted on both ends of the dielectric base in an elongated direction for the purpose of connecting to external circuits. The flat cable described in WO2014/119362 provides a filter circuit using a conductor pattern.
A transmission line formed by the flat cable described in WO2014/119362 is grounded only at connectors at both ends of a dielectric base in the elongated direction.
Consequently, the ground potential at a halfway position of the flat cable is unstable, thus affecting characteristics in some cases. In particular, when a filter circuit is provided as in the flat cable described in WO2014/119362, filter characteristics are affected in some cases.